criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Day, First Murder
First Day, First Murder is the first case of the Criminal case season 5 fanfiction by Arif Hassan Pyo. Plot One year ago, something fell into the sky of Grimsborogh. Presently, the player bade farewell to the bureau team members after reading Charles Duponts' journal and returned to Grimsborough. There, the player was reunited with David Jones and the past team members. The player found out that Cathy Turner replaced Alex Turner and joined as a tech expert in the team, there is a new lab chief named Rupert Winchester, New chief called Diane Parker, profiler named Hector Collins, new coroner named Martine Meunier, (because of Nathan resigning), a field expert named Rita Estevez, New historian named Gabriel Herrera and a Consultant who was Eduardo Ramirez. David Jones decided to show the outskirts of the town and go to the zoo where Nathan works as a veterinarian. There, the player got reunited with Nathan. Who, while showing player the zoo, found the dead body of Kit Partridge, Body tied with a rope and bitten by a snake all over the body. Because of finding the body, the team had to put Nathan in their suspect list. Then they found the last call from kit's mobile was to Nathan's girlfriend, Harper Stone. So, they had to put her in their suspect list too. After further investigating, Jones and the player found a broken pear phone in Kit Partridges bedroom. After fixing it, It turned out to be the phone of, Davis Remington, a teenage school boy and VDO tuber (a video sharing website), who was also put in the suspect list. Then after investigating Fairview Central park (the scene where Kit was spotted before the murder), Jones and the player found a torn picture. After putting it back together, they found Kit with a teenage boy in that pic. After Comparing the boy's photo in the database, They found out the boy was Kit's son Zachary Partridge. Thus the team went to talk to Zachary. The team then found out that Kit had an argument with Nathan because of Kit's dark past and Kit threatened Nathan to kill him in anger and almost killed him before realising what he was doing. And when Harper went to save Nathan, Kit also hit her too. Which put both of them on top of the suspect list. Then they found out Zachary was having an affair with a girl and Kit did not like it, which made Zachary angry. So the team thought he also had the perfect opportunity for murdering his father. The team then found out Davis Remington took money from Kit for his VDO tubing and Kit wanted his money back as Davis was not returning his money for a long time. So the team thought Davis had the motive of avoiding payment for killing Kit. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Zachary for Kit's murder. Initially denying the involvement, Zachary admitted to the Crime. He said that he had addiction to drugs and he sold drugs to other drug addicts secretly too. But one day Kit found out and became very angry. He said that he also took drugs in his teens and he had to go jail for that. Which destroyed his life. So he wanted Zachary to stop having drugs, but Zachary denied. Angrily, Kit told Zachary that he will report him to the police the next day. Not wanting to go to jail, Zachary came to the Zoo where Kit was. He tied Kit up, took a snake and made the snake bite Kit all over the body. The new judge after Judge Hall's retirement, Judge Powell sentenced Zachary to 35 years in jail. Summary Victim * Kit Partridge (Tied with a rope and bitten by a snake all over the body) Murder Weapon * Eastern coral snake. Killer * Zachary Partridge. Killers Profile *The killer is a snake handler. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer wears green. *The killer is 5'6. Suspects 'Suspect' Profile *This Suspect wears green. *This Suspect is a snake handler. *This suspect uses sunscreen. 'Suspect Profile' *This Suspect eats sushi. *This Suspect is a snake handler. *This Suspect uses sunscreen. 'Suspect Profile' *This Suspect eats Sushi. *This Suspect wears Green. 'Suspect Profile' *This Suspect eats Meatloaf. *This Suspect wears Green. *This Suspect uses sunscreen. *This Suspect is a snake handler. Trivia *This case is the only case to have 4 suspects. Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Fanfic